In skin diving with dive tanks, so called SCUBA diving (Self Contained Underwater Breathing Apparatus), the diver is provided with air from pressure tanks that he carries with him during the dive. For obvious reasons it is extremely important that the diving takes place in an appropriate way in order for accidents not to occur. Most persons that plan to dive choose to participate in training before starting to dive for real. Throughout the years, many appliances have been developed in order to prevent accidents in connection with diving. One example is the inflatable diving jacket carried by the diver, which helps him to control buoyancy and which is used in combination with weights in order to help the diver to descend. Examples of other appliances are tables and portable dive computers that help the divers to plan diving in order not to risk the bends or having to surface quickly because air is running out e.g. The diving equipment itself has also developed and has been provided with devices that aim to prevent accidents. Most of these devices have the object of sensing any problems arising or to facilitate for the diver during a dive.
One situation that quite frequently results in near-accidents and sometimes in drowning is when the diver for some reason is suffering from stress as he surfaces. Numerous safety devices in connection with diving equipment are previously known, which intend to give improvement in respect of the shortcomings described above, e.g. FR 2741853 EP 034569, U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,418, U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,543 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,738 which all present some disadvantage/s.
Rather recently there has been presented a concept that provides an elegant conceptual solution, disclosed in WO2008143581 and WO2007058615. However also in relation to that disclosure there is room for improvement that may increase safety even more and/or improve cost efficiency and/or improve reliability, etc.